kidnapped by a blue cat
by BeyondBirthday1 and Kawaiikat
Summary: is he a murderrur? is he a victum? is he my hero? is he a vamp? whats his name?
1. kidnapped

**(a/n the song Amu is singing to is 'goodbye' by kristina debarge**

Amu's POV

_i don't care if I never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_Take this final piece of advice_

_And get your self together _

_Cuz either way baby I'm gone_

*clink*

'What was that?!' 'man, m-maybe it was a bad i-idea to walk home through the allies just to get home faster'

"it's f-freezing o-out here." I said under my breath

I checked my watch it was 2:00 a.m.

Mom is gonna kill me when I get home.

*click , clack*

*stops and breaths out slowly*

"who's there?"

I turned around and saw a tall dark figure. he seemed male, at lest two feet taller than me and seemed to have dark blue hair and eyes to match. I tried to step back but, my body wouldn't move. I was totally frozen in my place.

'crap'

I felt his cold hand hold onto my arm. I closed my eyes so he didn't notice I was extremely afraid. When I got the courage to open my eyes I blacked out. My last thought before I blacked out was 'I guess I'm not gonna make it home tonight'

When I woke up I noticed that I was in a room. All the windows were boarded up. So there wasn't much light in the room to clearly see it but, I was able to see my way around. I got off the bed and walked up to a mirror that was in the corner of the room. I didn't seem to be bruised or bleeding.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control my self_

That's what it definitely feels like.

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind that I couldn't help but ask out loud.

"Am I gonna die?"

"No, I'm not gonna kill you" said a husky voice from the corner.

And like a ghost he came out of the shadows and greeted me with a smirk

*blush*

'Why the hell am I blushing?!'

"I feel sorry for you" he said in a whisper so soft it was hard to hear what he said.

"Why?"

Then he suddenly looked up as if he was interrupted while in deep into thought.

"Forget it. Here take these."

He through a bag of clothes at me.

"Change into anything you like but do it quickly."

"O-okay"

As soon as he left I looked through the bag of cloths. After two minutes or so I decided to wear a pink and black striped shirt with a skull in the middle and a pair of black skinny jeans. I walked to open the door and surprisingly it was unlocked!

I opened the door and………"whoa."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the almighty shugo chara

~recap~

I opened the door and……… "Whoa."

~end of recap~

It was beautiful! Even though all the windows were boarded up , it was still magnificent! There were chandeliers everywhere and they shined so brightly. I looked down the stairs and saw the blue haired person. He was really handsome.

*blush*

Ikuto's Pov 

'I wonder when she'll get down here already.'

Then I herd the door open.

'Finally'

I looked up and she was beautiful! She had waist long bubble gum pink hair and honey golden colored eyes. She blushed so in return I gave her a smirk.

"Hello there my little strawberry."

Wait what did I just call her………….. Oh well I guess that's her nick name now.

Normal Pov

Amu walked down the stairs carefully and Ikuto was there waiting at the end of the stairs patiently.

When Amu got to the end stairs she looked right into his eyes and asked one of the simplest questions "what's your name?"

It looked like it shocked him for a second but he soon resumed his smirk.

" all in good time."


	3. Chapter 3

K-Chan: I do not own shugo chara.

~recap~

"All in good time"

~end of recap~

Amu's Pov

I looked at him a little confused but quickly regained my normal expression and stared at the ground.

"Hey. Come on you need to eat we're going somewhere today and you need to be fed."

He stepped aside and behind him was bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice.

I took some of everything. I mean I was starving! After I finished my breakfast me and my kidnapper just sat there in silence for a while. Then ….

"So…….. Where are we going?" I asked

"To see my family."

"Really? What are they like?" what the heck am I saying!!!

"Well……..there dark."

"Oh"

*silence*

"Well. Come on we need to get going." He said out of no where.

"Okay."

As we walked out the front door the sun was really pretty even though it was setting. We walked on to the drive way and there were 3 cars. A blue one, black one, and red one,

"Which one do you like?"

"Ummm…….this one." I pointed to the black car.

We got into the car and drove off. My kidnapper which I am now nicknaming blue turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs was on. It was 'step up' by darin. I smiled a quietly hummed to the song but unfortunately not quietly enofe because blue smirked at me and I immediately stared right back out the window.

It took at least an hour till we got to were we needed to. I knew this because we stopped and blue walked out and opened my door, gesturing that I get out. I got out and looked at the building we stopped in front of. It looked runned down and abandoned.

'_Big surprise.'_

But I could tell it looked kind of like a restaurant. As we walked up to the restaurant I suddenly felt really nerves. As we walked in I just push my nervs to the back of my mind.

'_Wow it's so dim. '_

The only light that was on in the extremely dark room was one dim light hanging above a single table. As we came to the table what looked like blue's dad stood up and bowed to me. I blushed like crazy! He gestured me to take a seat at the table. So I took seat but felt like everyone was watching me. I saw blue and he dad leave from the group and talk about something I decided to shrug it off and come back to the silence.

Ikuto's Pov 

As I walked away with my dad I felt regret because I didn't want to leave my little strawberry alone.

"So that's her?" my father said.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Well do you know her name yet?" 

"Not yet but I hope to learn it while we're here."

"Fine then. Well we should probably get back before you die of a heart attack because you're worried about her."

"I'm not worried about her!"

"Sure."

We walked back to the table and I took a seat next to strawberry. She looked afraid so I put my hand on hers to reassure her. She looked up at me and for a minute she blushed 3 different types of red. Then looked back down to her hand that I was still holding. My dad sat next to me and it stayed silent for a while then my sister Utau asked "so what's your name?" To strawberry.

Amu's Pov

"So what's your name?" a girl with long blond pig tails asked

"Umm…… it's Amu Hinamori. W-what's your name?"

"Utau Hoshina. This is Tadasay Hotory. The man sitting next to you is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The man sitting next to him is his father Aruto Tsukiyomi. This girl sitting next to me is Rima Mashiro. And lastly the boy sitting next to me is Kukai Souma. Any auestions?"

"No."

"Well Amu we want to know some things about you." Said Kukai

"Um okay"

Utau asked the first question.


	4. Chapter 4

I unfortunately do not own shugo chara

~recap~

Utau asked the first question.

~end recap~

Amu's Pov

"What's your favorite animal?"

'Why the hell would she ask me a question like that?'

"Ummm……..a cat."

"Interesting."

Kukai asked the next question.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

Rima asked the next.

"Do you believe in mythical creachers?"

"Um you mean like vampires and stuff?"

"Yes"

"Ummm…….yeah I believe in vampires and ghosts and that stuff but, I don't believe in big foot or anything like that."

Tadasay asked the next question but it was in a rude tone as if he despised me.

"wheres your family?"

"Um. Well they went to California for the rest of the year for my little sisters' Ami and Alice. There wonderful fashion designers……."

*smack*

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?" I heard Ikuto scream.

"SHE WAS JUST AWNSERING YOUR QUESTION!!" I heard Utau scream that time.

I lifted my hand to my cheek and pulled away. My finger was dripping a little from the blood that I wiped of my cheek. I felt a single tear stream down my face.

As Utau was yelling a pair of blackish red wings popped out of her back and then a dark aura formed around her. I was shocked and almost didn't notice that Ikuto came by to look at me and make sure I was okay.

"Amu are you okay?" he asked in a panicked tone. Then he put his hand on my slightly bleeding cheek.

"I'm fine but what is with Utau?"

"*sigh* come on lets get out of here and I'll explain."

"Okay."

He picked me up bridle style and he dashed out of there. He was so fast it was unbelievable. When he stopped running I looked around to see where we were and it looked like a park. It was at

We sat at a near bench and we sat there in silence for a while. Then..

"Amu, um my family we're not exactly normal."

"Well no ones really normal. Right?

"Yeah…..but my family is a lot different. Trust me."

"Well what the problem then."

"I'm a vampire."

"………..What?!?!"

"I'm only parshly a vampire though so I don't eat people."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope…. If you want proof I have some."

"Fine prove it."

"1 why would we have eaten breakfast when it was like 7:00p.m. 2 any explanation why I run so fast. And 3 why else would I pick the park when it's like 10:53 p.m."

"True. But why did you kidnap me that part I don't understand."

"Someone is gonna break into your home and they we're going to kill you. So I had to save you."

"How do you know that?"

"Being a vampire I can tell what's going to happen in the future."

"Oh"

"Yeah pretty hard core stuff huh?"

"Yeah I guess. So are we going to head back?"

"Where. Vamp fest or my place."

"Choice two."

"Good choice."

"I thought so too."

He picked me back up bridle style witch made me blush a dark shade of red because I didn't expect it. This only made him smirk. As soon as I turned my head the other way he started to run towards his place.


	5. Chapter 5

~recap~

then we headed twordes his place

~end of recap~

_dark.......why is it so dark_

_"amu......."_

_wah!..... who's there?_

_"guess...."_

_ikuto? is that you?_

_"ahaha great guess!"_

_then out of the shadows ikuto came out but, he looked diffrent. There was red all dripping from his mouth. he started to run twordes me._

_"NO IKUTO DON'T!!"_

Amu's Pov

i opened my eyes and it all went away.

Ikuto's Pov

"finnally your awake."

"huh? i fell asleep?"

"yup, after two minutes you passed. when we got here i tried to wake you up but, when i did you smaked me on the arm and fell back asleep."

"oh. sorry."

"anyway what do you want for dinner?"

"ummmm....................oringiri! please!

"okay 1 problem..."

"what?"

"i have no clue what that is,"

"oi."

She got up and headed to the kitchen and i decided to fallow her.

"okay. so do you have rice?" she asked while putting an aprin on. **wait a second when did i buy an aprin?**

"yup"

"rice cooker?"

"yup"

"salmon?"

"well duh."

"well how was i supposed to know?! jeez!"

"sorry. jeez."

"whatever"

as she said that i saw her blush but, was trying to hide it. but since i saw it it made me smirk.

she went to the frige and got everything out that she needed and started to get the food ready.

"anything i can help with?"

"no i can do it."

i shruged and went to my room nd grabed a raideo since it was quieter than a library in there. i came back out pluged it in and turnd it on.

'_up next is the hit song young money by vita chambers!'_

"okay the foods pretty mutch almost ready."

_'when i wake._

"hey i love this song!!"

"then sing it."

"no!"

"then i guess i have to kiss you."

"fine!"

im craving the taste of the cake  
like Wheezy and Drake im a make  
a milli gazillion dollars  
so halla  
if your with me now  
like a star  
im fixin' my hair in the car  
i know who i are  
the beats are ganna drop tonight  
we aint gonna stop tonight  
i don't care but nothin' at all  
oh oh, oh oh  
im the kinda girl who's got the young money  
makes the young money  
n' spends it all night  
im lookin' for a boy who's got the young money  
takin' love from me that's what i like  
oh oh, oh oh OH  
young money  
oh oh, oh oh OH  
young money  
when i sleep  
im counting the cash not the sheep  
the radio plays in my dreams  
and everyone's singn'  
viva la vita  
can you hear me now?  
when i see  
my face in a french magazine  
you know what i mean  
the beats are gonna drop tonight  
n' we aint gonna stop tonight  
i dont care but nthin' at all  
oh oh, oh oh  
im the kinda girl who's got the young money  
makes the young money  
n' spends it all night  
im lookin' for a boy who's got the young money  
takin' love from me that's what i like  
oh oh, oh oh OH  
young money  
oh oh, oh oh OH  
young money  
oh oh, oh oh OH OH OH OH  
i said boy boy crazy boy why you wanna come test me?  
he said girl girl baby girl i gotta little young money  
i said boy boy crazy boy why you wanna come test me?  
he said girl girl baby girl i gotta little young money  
yeah yeah hey  
oh oh, oh oh  
im the kinda girl who's got the young money  
makes the young money  
n' spends it all night  
im lookin' for a boy who's got the young money  
takin' love from me that's what i like (that's what i like)  
oh oh, oh oh OH young money (young money)  
oh oh, oh oh OH  
young money  
im the kinda girl who's got the young money (the young money)  
makes the young money  
n' spends it all night (spends it all night)  
im lookin' for a boy who's got the young money  
takin' love from me that's what i like  
oh oh, oh oh OH  
young money  
oh oh, oh oh OH  
young money  
oh oh, oh oh OH  
young money  
oh oh, oh oh OH  
young money  
hm hm ha 

"ahahhahha! that was fun!!!!"

i smirked at her then wlked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"you were petty good."

"hey why did you kiss me?!"

*beep beep*

"oh! the foods done!"

"good i'm ready to eat."

"oi"


	6. tv

~recap~

"Good I'm ready to eat."

"Oi"

~end recap~

Normal Pov

Amu sat down and Ikuto sat right in front of her. It was an awkward silence for a while but Amu couldn't handle it. She had to say something.

"Sooo umm…………..why did you pick this place as a hide out?"

Ikuto looked at her confused for a second then shrugged.

"I donno. I just kidda liked the place. You know like how it looked."

"Oh. Um well your sister Utau is nice."

"Yeah…….she is. But she does have some what of a brother complex towards me. She also has somewhat of a crush on Kukai."

Suddenly Ikuto's phone rang. He picked it up and through the phone Amu heard and so did half the country hear Utau scream "I DO NOT!!!!!!" Then she hung up.

"How did she…..?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

They went back to eating in silence they decided to give up on making conversation. After they ate Ikuto walked up stairs and said "I'm gonna take a show I'll be done soon so you can go."

"Okay. I'll just sit and watch TV."

"Oi"

Ikuto walked away upstairs while Amu was flipping threw the channels.

Amu's Pov

_Jeeeezzz…………flipping through the channels is really boring there is never anything on when it's a Monday._

_News_

_News_

_News_

_News_

_Csi?? Naaah I've seen this episode._

_Heyyy a hunted is on and it's a marathon!!!!! _

Amu walked to the lights and turned them off.

_Can't watch this without the lights off!!!_

Ikuto's Pov

_Jeez I can't see a thing all the lights are off._

When I looked down the stairs I saw that Amu was sitting in the dark watching 'A Haunting' marathon.

_I have a great idea………_

I walked quietly to where Amu was sitting. I got really close than……. "Boo!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

"YOU JERK!!!!!!!"

"OH CRAP!!!!"

Amu's Pov

"YOU JERK!!!"

"OH CRAP!!!!"

I chased Ikuto all around the house while he was laphing I was extremely mad. But since the lights were off it was really hard to see. Then when Ikuto was running up the stairs I lost my balance and fell but inches before I hit the floor Ikuto caught me. I let out a sigh of relief then thanked him. Ikuto just shook his head and said "you should be more careful."

"Pff I am careful. It's your fault you just had to run up the stairs."

"hey! You're the one who slipped."

"oh. Whatever."

Amu blushed and I told her she should probably go take a shower, she stuck her tong out at me then ran upstairs.

"Oi" I shook my head then turned on the lights. I walked to the couch and started to flipped threw the channels.


End file.
